Forum:Just Listen
Alot of you people have dissed me recently, for hating the Necros project (For valid reasons), most of you are saying to yourselves "What's in the jerks head? Why won't he let us be creative!?" If you want the answer read on (You have asked yourself that, don't deny it). For once, shut up and read before you comment or try to convice me with a really stupid excuse. * There are only two things in this project that are Halo connected. The Spartan IV's, and the Sanghelli (Mabye a few other races, but as if they have a huuuge connection or role). * The Machina, maddeningly remind me of the autobots (Transformers), and impossible to even think they could be involved in the Haloverse. * The Necros, are clushae, They steal resources from worlds, clean up galaxies, and steal some pretty neat stuff, which is just about the only reason why the want to recycle our asses, too much like Signs, War of the Worlds, and Independence day. * The Necros is also a rip-off of the Necris. The pitch black and glowing red style, the undead corpses revived thing, the big flying octapuses sucking shit from the core, and to top that fashionably, the name Necros. :I know for certain, you are all gonna say "It's just a tribute," if it was a tribute, im sure Ajax would give the Necris credit, or mentioned the whole basis ALOT EARLIER!! * Everything important in Halo (Worth making a game about), INVOLVES A HALO!! Hence the name. * The Flood are alive, did you just happen to think aaaaaall the Flood in the universe just died when the Ark blew up? There was a huge infection on Installation 05, and last I checked it was yellowish green pink, just like the Flood. ** You can't just kick out the prime villians (The Flood), Stargate did that, and the show became a blow, hell they even included the old villians in a few episodes and it still blew. That's why you don't see much of the show anymore! * Its just another faction, big deal. I've actually seen factions here that deserves to be expanded by the community far more than the Necros! * None of you know what the Necros are, and you're helping it? O_o * Ajax confirmed that there will be no Forerunners either, without the Flood or Forerunners, good luck making you're "Awesome connection!" Look, I'm basicly saying three things, to you. * Don't hate me, I'm not an asshole, i'm just a strong minded guy. You can disagree with what I say all you want, as long as you respect my opinion and leave me alone, no sweat. * Don't even bother convincing me otherwise, your wasting your time, I just want to make it clear that I will not be convinced otherwise, and nor will I support this project. * I'm making it clear to you, you are all wasting your time. All I needed to say. --''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Objections (Dissing to me) Say something about this, but please, make it worth typing. I guarantee I will not change my mind, but it may be worth a try.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, I don't know who was dissing you, and if I did by accident, I apologize. But a few things from your lists seem odd. There is more connection to Halo than just the two listed, such as maybe all the SPARTAN-IIs, every halo race, etc. Also, we have no proof that the Flood and the Halos WON'T be featured. Spartan 501 03:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Apparently you were one of the dissers (You made a blind stupid comment saying "Give up let us be creative" or some lame shit, I don't know), Ajax confirmed that the Flood won't be here, nuff said, and even if every Halo race is involved, its not like they will do anything important in the storyline, enough to count as tied in. You can mention MC once and it won't matter, I ''did say "Tie in with the storyline," and I said it for a reason.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I truly apologize O'Malley--I didn't mean to say anything that was negative. Spartan 501 04:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Did I dissed at you? Just wondering seeing that you said that many people are... I have to agree with you at some point in your statement. The Flood are the essence of Halo and also the URF. :No you simply disagreed, yet later you agreed with EVERYTHING I said and didn't give me credit.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 13:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) OK O'malley, if you respect me, give me one last statement of my answers to these. And this isn't dissing, this is answering. *There are only two things in this project that are Halo connected. The Spartan IV's, and the Sanghelli (Mabye a few other races, but as if they have a huuuge connection or role). **O'malley, this is still the same universe. We have the IVs, we have the remaining IIs and IIIs, we have all the Covenant, we have all the UNSC, we have all the weapons and vehicles we know and love, just some are upgraded. Why do you think it's so unconnected? *The Machina, maddeningly remind me of the autobots (Transformers), and impossible to even think they could be involved in the Haloverse. **Yeah, they're like Transformers. And nobody got mad at the Majorans...... ***? Just Another GruntConverse 20:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *The Necros, are clushae, They steal resources from worlds, clean up galaxies, and steal some pretty neat stuff, which is just about the only reason why the want to recycle our asses, too much like Signs, War of the Worlds, and Independence day. **OK, what else are they supposed to do? The Flood do the same thing. *The Necros is also a rip-off of the Necris. The pitch black and glowing red style, the undead corpses revived thing, the big flying octapuses sucking shit from the core, and to top that fashionably, the name Necros. I know for certain, you are all gonna say "It's just a tribute," if it was a tribute, im sure Ajax would give the Necris credit, or mentioned the whole basis ALOT EARLIER!! **If you had a big project with one big huge secret, do you go and blow the inspiration of it immediately? NO! *Everything important in Halo (Worth making a game about), INVOLVES A HALO!! Hence the name. **You are the only person on the increasingly miserable site that has come to that conclusion. Did you not watch the trailer? It does show Sentinels in it, and the Forerunner machines have been reference several times as appearing. *The Flood are alive, did you just happen to think aaaaaall the Flood in the universe just died when the Ark blew up? There was a huge infection on Installation 05, and last I checked it was yellowish green pink, just like the Flood. You can't just kick out the prime villians (The Flood), Stargate did that, and the show became a blow, hell they even included the old villians in a few episodes and it still blew. That's why you don't see much of the show anymore! **Once again, you are the only person to have ruled out that the Flood can (and probably will) appear. You never give anything a chance to even see if something will happen. *Its just another faction, big deal. I've actually seen factions here that deserves to be expanded by the community far more than the Necros! **And what factions could those be? And don't you even dare say Hydra. If I wanted another project revolving around them, I'd make it. *None of you know what the Necros are, and you're helping it? O_o **You know, you don't always know what your getting into when you start something. But, you use something called 'faith, which you apparently lack. Now that I'm through, I'll say this: I don't mind if you disagree to kingdom come, but we can't change your mind and you can't change ours, so everyone should just give that all up. And if we want to do this project, it's our dadgum choice, not yours. If you try to say everyone from the fire, your just going to burn yourself. I'm saying that you consider the Necros the fire, and if you don't stop and just hate it personally and not say it, then you're gonna get burned bad. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Look, he confirmed no classic weapons, he confirmed no Halo, Forerunners or Flood, and fuck that stupid inspiration shit, as for the faith, you put too much faith into this project, you've seen what he's done so far, ripping off Necris and making chaos, its pretty clear of what we're getting into. Did you even read the list?--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'''O’]][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 15:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::He has updated EVERY classic weapon, save the Machine Gun Turret from Halo 2, and almost every vehicle. The Forerunner machines ARE in there, it's confirmed all over the place. And the Flood are likely to follow; he never said he wouldn't, he said it would be difficult. And I read that dadgum list 10 times, answered it, and you don't care. You place too little faith in all things but your own, you narcissian. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) * There are only two things in this project that are Halo connected. The Spartan IV's, and the Sanghelli (Mabye a few other races, but as if they have a huuuge connection or role). *So the UNSC, the Covenant, the Grunts, Hunters, Brutes, Prophets, Sangheili, Halo era weapons and vehicles, book and ARG references, ILB references, the Flood, Forerunner, Halos, SPARTANs, Marines etc etc '''AREN't' Halo enough for you? Sorry i haven't included a stoic hero and sassy woman hiding in his head. * The Machina, maddeningly remind me of the autobots (Transformers), and impossible to even think they could be involved in the Haloverse. *Oh holy hell batman, i took inspiration from something important/relevant to me. Much like the UNSC Thundercat, the Wolf Mech, UNSC Gojira and other such things inspired by things around me. * The Necros, are clushae, They steal resources from worlds, clean up galaxies, and steal some pretty neat stuff, which is just about the only reason why the want to recycle our asses, too much like Signs, War of the Worlds, and Independence day. *Sweet jesus, Flood steal all the resources of a world, including flesh and bone, OMG HAXS! * The Necros is also a rip-off of the Necris. The pitch black and glowing red style, the undead corpses revived thing, the big flying octapuses sucking shit from the core, and to top that fashionably, the name Necros. Dude.... You have still byet to see any true facet of the Necros. Your just assuming from hints i've dropped. :I know for certain, you are all gonna say "It's just a tribute," if it was a tribute, im sure Ajax would give the Necris credit, or mentioned the whole basis ALOT EARLIER!! *I've been trying my best to keep my ideas and inspirations under wraps. Ever heard of 'Dramatic build up'? * Everything important in Halo (Worth making a game about), INVOLVES A HALO!! Hence the name. *When did i mention there was no Halo? * The Flood are alive, did you just happen to think aaaaaall the Flood in the universe just died when the Ark blew up? There was a huge infection on Installation 05, and last I checked it was yellowish green pink, just like the Flood. *When did i mention there were no Flood or forerunner? ** You can't just kick out the prime villians (The Flood), Stargate did that, and the show became a blow, hell they even included the old villians in a few episodes and it still blew. That's why you don't see much of the show anymore! **Again, when did i mention the flood were kicked out? Besides, i never viewed the Flood as the 'true enemy', just a paticularly nasty side objective. * Its just another faction, big deal. I've actually seen factions here that deserves to be expanded by the community far more than the Necros! * *shrugs*, well thats your opinion * None of you know what the Necros are, and you're helping it? O_o * And? People are curious. Curiosity FTW * Ajax confirmed that there will be no Forerunners either, without the Flood or Forerunners, good luck making you're "Awesome connection!" *Again, when did i mention this?! * Don't hate me, I'm not an asshole, i'm just a strong minded guy. You can disagree with what I say all you want, as long as you respect my opinion and leave me alone, no sweat. * I don't respect your opinion. End of. Its based on half guessed assumptions and personal biggotry. * Don't even bother convincing me otherwise, your wasting your time, I just want to make it clear that I will not be convinced otherwise, and nor will I support this project. * I gave up on that already. * I'm making it clear to you, you are all wasting your time. * We're busy wasting time on you. Now this is borderline spam. This is... what? The third time you've posted more or less the same arguement, on three different pages. Oh my god, you are so Hypocritical. I don't even have to put a list of answers to your answers. * You did say there will be no Flood nor Forerunners on the Why? section of the Necris suggestions thing. Admit it, or I will prove it. * I said its not part of the Halo storyline, mentioning the covies once doesn't revolve around the story or technology by the slightest. * Inspiration??!! OMGWTFGTFO!!! YOU DID'NT GIVE THE NECRIS ANY CREDIT AT FIRST!!! And its waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more than inspiration, you took the flying octapus sucking shit from the core thing, the hovercycles with all the tubes, nosels, and pointieness, and the pitch black glowing red style. Even the whole raised from the dead thing, and the name Necris!! :If I created something called the Lightsword (Taking inspiration from the lightsaber), you would aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall hate it, no question, and call it rip-off. You said yourself, you hate cross universes. * The only reason, we like the Necros, is cause they are awesome! But honestly, they are no bigger threat than a clogged up toilet, compared to the Covenant.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *He has stated repeatedly that the Forerunners will be there. He has several Monitors of his own and he's talked with 117649AR about it. The trailer he made had the Sentinels in it. He said the Flood would be DIFFICULT to bring in, but he said they'd probably still be there. I looked in the "Why?" section and found it there. Admit that you're being desperate or I'll prove it. *Dude, including everything that was in there before doesn't make it part of Halo? What do you want? *Look, there's a difference between ripping off and taking inspiration. If you would shut your mouth and wait for more info, then you could see the difference. *Now who's hypocritical? Now you're saying they're awesome? Are you schizophrenic (two personalities for those who don't know)? And how are the Covenant a bigger threat now? If they've almost all lost faith in the Great Journey, how could they be stupid enough to activate the Halos? In the end, you're desperate to kill Ajax and the Necros, and all you're doing is looking like a fool. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Proof of Ajax's Hypocritical nature Want proof of Ajax's hypocritical nature? Look at the last paragraph here.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 13:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) This seems a tad to bit like a personal attack. Spartan 501 14:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :No, i'm proving that the guy you're listening to over me thinks that factions that come out of nowhere and outnumber the UNSC are god-modded and stupid, while he's making exactly that.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 14:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Think about this..... OK, I'm going to ask for all of you guys to use your imaginations for a minute. Awesome for a minute that Halo was just the UNSC versus the Covenant, alright. Now, we have Halo Fanon, and someone comes up and creates this new faction called "the Flood". They come, and they infect the dead, and they reproduce, and more and more, and once they get a leader, called the Gravemind, they can have more forms, and kill more...... and on and on and on, until the galaxy is theirs. But then they add that they fought this ancient race of super-beings called the Forerunners, and the Forerunners made these super-weapons called the Halos that destroyed all life in their fire radius, which was most of the galaxy..... Now, who would bet that we would come along and say this was uberly NCF. If the only standards we had were the UNSC and the Covenant, this would be so far out there that we couldn't accept it. Now, after thinking on that, shouldn't the Necros be given a chance? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I never thought about that... good point LOMI. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 17:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Exactly, I doubt anyone has. Sometimes, you have to stretch your mind, or else you're forever stuck in the same thought process, and will always think the new ideas are NCF. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:26, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah... like... say Halo was just Human vs. Insurrection, and someone brought in a hemogenizing alien race that decimated Humanity in a completely one-sided conflict. Now, wouldn't that be NCF? Also, say... it was Human vs. Covenant... and... before Halo 3, a kid showed up, and created an article about The Ark, placed it beyond the galactic rim... and then... said Master Chief went there, battled the Covenant AND the flood, and won, ending the Human Covenant war in March of 2553. That kid would've been flamed... wouldn't he? -- -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 18:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Extreme flamage. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, so....yea, personally I'd prolly track down where this guy is n cut him a lil, but what does this have to do with Necros? All that has been stated to be part of the canon by Bungie (Flash of light n sound of trumpets), n it's basically what makes up halo, halo...just isnt reely halo without the flood, n Covies, n trying to see how many of ure marines you can kill. ok i know that "Nogard" isnt really canon, but i looked at the Majoran Talk page, Ajaxs section, Ajax was right (Back then) Uberly powerful faction from out of nowhere? Admittedly I look forward to the Necros RPs, mainly as it'll let me test out a whole range of new characters. but i reckon I'dve been just as happy if we were just fighting some kindof advanced Flood, say with a huge gravemind that was smart enough to allow these flood to build their own stuff, honestly i kinda view the necros that way....thnx Just Another GruntConverse 21:07, 25 April 2008 (UTC) The point is that what I said above is what is going on with the Necros now. And no, he's already stated that this is not an advanced Flood. That was my first guess when the Necros page came up. Oh, and Grunty, by saying that nobody got mad at the Majorans, I was stating that they were based on the Skull Kid/Majora's Mask, and yet nobody got mad. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Possibly the only i game i could play ovr halo....and i know the necros arent flood, i just think all this could work just as well if they were the aforemented flood. N i still kinda think of the Necros more as these flood then as a new species, as besides from having robots, i cant c 2much difference. Unless these flood infected sum robots... like how they infect spaceships... in which case it all makes sense...to me..i think Just Another GruntConverse 21:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I thought about it, and if that were so, their would be no Halofanon, there would only be a Halo 1, I wouldn't be a member of this site, Halopedia would be tiny and unedited...The Flood, are the core of Halo, without them, no Halo. Halo would be boring with just one villian, and no plot. There would be no Halo 1, nor 2, since the game would be shitty. You are assuming that the non-Halo ralated thing is my point, and avoiding my other point, I would hate the Flood, if there was already something called the Fluud and does exactly what the Flood does, I would hate it like hell. The Flood played more than half of the storyline, while the Necros do nothing but just recycle shit, and suck soil from our flowerpots with thier flying robot octapus shit. Halo isn't about terror and "Oh were so fucking screwed" situations, its about preventing an advanced alien race from literally making the biggest mistake in the galaxy (Which involves the Flood for the reason), and preventing a parasitic race from infecting the galaxy, and devouring all. It didn't say anything about flying squids and undead robot people recycling planets and eating moons. And of course, your stupid thought of the whole Kid creating the Ark idea is just fucking retarded, 117649AR created the archive, which was just like your whole idea of the kid creating Halo 3, and nobody had a problem with it, not even me, but now you're all jumping to conclusions and assuming that I would be an asshole and flame him off, there is nothing NCF about what you said, it's as NCF as AR's Archive, and would recieve as much flame as the archive. As for Dragonclaws's Halo 3, it's just like what you said, making a huge part of the storyline and stuff, no problem. The problem with the Necros is that it doesn't include anything (Or enough) of the storyline, and its a shitty new chapter to the Haloverse (More like the Necrisverse now), no the kid wouldn't be flamed, hell I hardly give a shit about the NCF rule, as long as its well written and deep, its good, I still care about the NCF rule, but i've seen some NCF articles, most of them are poorly written and suck, which is mostly why I hate them. All of you are gonna say, "Oh my god! He's admitting he doesn't care about the NCF rule! ROFL! LOL! He's hypocritical!" Seriously, Ajax has said new factions that come out of nowhere and kick ass suck, so I think you should blame him more.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I suggest we somehow settle this IRC-style, that way everyones opinions can be relayed quickly and effectively. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:29, 25 April 2008 (UTC) After looking at all this hubub I'm going on O' malley's side I wouldn't mind if it were a new race completely made in someones head at least be at equal power with the current factions taking a faction from another universe is just plain boring. I know I've only done it once with Obliterare Perfudi but at least linked them to being a human made subspecies of the flood. Necros war to me seems too non Halo. It would be like Cloverfield where after the US disposes of Clover out of no where a monster that looks like godzilla breathes atomic breath and is extremely resilient comes in. But is named differently and has some feature changed about him. I would have supported the Necros if they weren't like the Necris if they were entirely new. I still have a problem with Majorans but can live with them since they seem to be not such a big influence in the Haloverse just like a bunny isn't really such a big influence on people's lives(maybe some) SPARTAN-089 01:51, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Here's an idea: let's all leave and let O'malley yell to himself. He's gone beyond just having a problem with it; now it's a personal attack against Ajax's stuff, and flaming. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:09, 26 April 2008 (UTC) So than rather than addresing my points, you give up? LOL!--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|Sh]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|Am]][[User:The evil O,malley|!!]] 15:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) I have better things to do than just yell back and forth with you and the rest of this site. You won't quit believing your side, and I won't give up mine. So I'm just gonna stop arguing and let you believe what you like. But at least don't post it everywhere. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Alright, remember "the M1101 Sniper is bbeing used to snipe enemy soldiers". LOLOLOLOL!!!--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|Sh]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|Am]][[User:The evil O,malley|!!]] 15:39, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Are you OK? You don't sound like it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:45, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Actually i'm mocking you.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|Sh]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|Am]][[User:The evil O,malley|!!]] 16:09, 26 April 2008 (UTC) No seriously, if you reaaaally support and contribute this project, why aren't you defending it?--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|Sh]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|Am]][[User:The evil O,malley|!!]] 16:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *O'malley, give it up before you put yourself in danger. I wouldn't want to see you perma-banned, but it seems to be very close now. Just keep your thoughts for yourself, I'm begging you, both as a friend, and as a member of the community! If you want to complete your Machinima, and if you have any respect left for me and grunty, then you'll have to stop this, both for yourself, your friends and everyone else. I have spoken, and if you don't listen, then suit yourself. Cheers, *Please listen to what Matt has spoken. You have been one of the best users I ever met (Everyone is great) and I really don't want this whole issue to force the admins to permanently ban you. Like he said, try to put all that anger contained and exert it on something else (Punching pillow, scream out loud, etc). A final farewell...... Good users, I have sad news. Early today (or maybe late last night), O'malley finally broke the civility rules once again. This was his fourth, and final, time. Ajax was forced to perma-ban him. The evil o,malley will not be seen again on Halo Fanon unless he can prove the council of admins to unban him. But his crimes are easily seen, and I doubt even he can get himself out of this one. So now, I bid O'malley one, final farewell. I wish him the best of luck. Sincerely, The Lord of Monster Island Wow that decision has led to me believing that Halo fanon will fall soon enough I'm going out to find omalley and me and him are going to make a better halo fanon site one that is more strict to rules and places better care of their members this is my final adeu. SPARTAN-089 19:26, 26 April 2008 (UTC) So long. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:22, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, holy fukin shitsticles, this suks.....Just Another GruntConverse 21:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) I hate to see the two go, but O'malley has had this coming for a long, long, long time. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:45, 26 April 2008 (UTC) He's been banned and thats all you can say!?!? Do not tarnish this man's legacy! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:38, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Malley doesn't need us to tarnish his legacy, he can do that perfectly well himself. I see that O'Malley made some good contributions to the site, but ever since the Necros project, he's gone a bit off the deep end for my tastes. I'll miss you, O'Malley, but if this was how you were going to act the rest of this site's existence, not as much. As a side note, am I the only one that's played enough Warhammer 40k to notice the Necros are a blatant rip-off (Or tribute, depending on your views) of the Necron race? MasterGreen999 13:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Well, they are certainly closer to the Necron than the Necris. But, that isn't it either. Its something really obvious that alot of people seemed to have missed but... your gonna have to wait. Goodbye O'Malley. Though you would occassionally lose your temper, I admire you for being willing to step up and grind the newbs down into canon. I admire you for standing up for your own ideals, even if, as in this case, I did not agree with them. I admire that you had the skill to create fanon for newbs, and the fact that you created so many good fanon articles. Goodbye, O'Malley, and good luck. Oh and P.S., if you ever get another site going, I will certainly join. Never enough Halo for me! Spartan 501 13:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Though I may be the only one not knowing you the best, I am glad that I have met you. I don't have much to say except that Farewell, Dear Friend... 14:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) I won't tarnish his legacy, and I won't dadgum let anybody else do it! Ajax, I thought you were better than to shoot a coffin! But in the end, I'm almost sad I had to request his ban. He was great man and a good friend, and I hate to see him go. I wish him good luck. Also, he did give me this on another wiki: "''Tell Halofanon that the reason I did this, is because I was leaving anyway, but I thought i'd at least try to fix it before I went, and you can see how well that went. In short, I thought i'd go out with a bang." He went with a bang, most certainly. And Ajax, don't you even dare type some sort of evil against O'malley; let dead men lie. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:41, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Honestly i lost all the respect i once held for Malley, i couldn't care less about him anymore. He just resorted to arguing and aggrovating people for the sake of it rather than attempting to prove a point and correct fanon. Having lost his wya, he was dead to me when he just started being an ass to those who supported him, such as me, LOMI, 501. cya dawg. n:ce Knowin ya. :( -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 17:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Ajax...I completely agree with you. Craziness. A new user, UberToast, was about to join, and I recomended he ask O'malley a couple o' questions, check out Fanon for Newbs. I come home, and saw the beginning of the Necros argument, and lost all trust. Oh well, its teh internetz Spartan 501 21:59, 28 April 2008 (UTC) He did this to himself, despite repeated warnings, and if he didn't care, I have to say "suit yourself...". However, he was a good person once; hope he gets better sooon, or he'll lose all his friends. Farewell, man, farewell, I honestly dont know what to say.......otherthan that this will greatly disrupt our attempts to make the machinema...wen i think of something to say, i'll tell u on XBL, cya soon....real soon (turn around) Just Another GruntConverse 06:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC) O'malley's final message OK, O'malley sent a message to me, and asked that nobody touched his stuff and keep questions low. If anybody wants to contact him, follow one of these three links: *O'malley on Creative Sci-Fi Wiki *O'malley on the One Wiki to Rule Them All *O'malley on Wikitroid Note though that the first one hasn't been made yet. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Noes, and I who were going to use my Ninjas to steal the Covenant Rebels :P Ah, but seriously, sure, we'll leave his stuff unharmed. Ciao, dam, every1 has ninjas nowdays, n im stuck with pirates... but this is good news, means we can still work on the machinema Just Another GruntConverse 20:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC)